The Endless Destruction
by The Discord
Summary: The world is coming to an end.This is the time where the enemies can become each others trusted allies…And allies become terrible enemies.Danny swore to protect this world from evil.But how can he do this when the girl he love is corrupted by the dark?
1. Another Day In Hell

AN: Hello there! This is my first fan fic .I hope you'll like it.

Summary: Danny is dating Valerie now. Tucker found someone too. But what about Sam? She has been acting very weird lately. A mysterious girl comes to Amity Park. Something is not right about Amity Park and no one can see it .Can Danny see it before it's too late? Or will everything lead to the big destruction?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, and Dark Phoenix/Phoenix Forge (You will understand why in next chapters)

The Endless Destruction

Chapter 1: Another Day in Hell

I woke up in the middle of the night .I looked at the clock, It was 4.00 am. I yawned and got up from the bed. I went to the mirror and looked at myself: Big violet eyes with long black hair. My skin was paler than usual. My eyes were bloody. Because of crying…

Because of crying…

Why? Why did he choose her? She was an enemy and now … Now she his girlfriend. Now, she is the most reliable person for him . HAH! Even Tucker left me behind with his new girlfriend. They… They forgot me…

They betrayed me…

I looked at the mirror again. I was very angry…No… Not angry…I nearly went berserk again…Why?

I don't know. But…I don't really care. Because I don't deserve this…

I tried to control my anger. I looked at the mirror again.

My eyes were glowing red. I opened my fists and took a deep breath. When I looked at the mirror again, my eyes had turned back to normal.

What's happening to me? It has been happening for a very long time. My soul is burning with rage every minute and every second of my life. And it was not that strong before. I mean, I felt the same when Paulina and Danny started dating, but this time it was stronger. It must have always been in me, growing with my anger. And I always had this… Power? Well I know nothing about it but I'm sure I'm gonna find out.

I smiled and looked at the mirror again. I saw the time and I realized I was late for school. Shit. Had I really been looking at myself in front of this damn mirror for hours? It was like a joke. Anyway, I had to go to school. Damn it! I hate school. I hate my fucking life. I hate my "best friends" who forgot me and left me behind.

I thought about the old days while I got dressed. I put on a black t-shirt with a red skull and my black jeans with a chain belt. I took my bag and walked to hell – I mean school.

When I arrived at school, the lessons had already started. "Oh great, now Lancer's gonna kill me." I thought. But when I entered the class, Lancer wasn't there. I sat at my desk. I saw Danny who was looking at me. When I looked at him, he looked somewhere else .I took out a book from my bag and started reading it.

Lancer didn't come to the lesson. It was very weird because Lancer never missed the lessons before. "Well he must have something really important to deal with" I thought. I went to my locker and put my books in it. When I turned back someone pushed me to the ground. It was Paulina.

"Step aside loser!!!!" she said.

"What the hell do you want from me shallow witch?" I asked. I was getting angry. I stood up and looked at her.

"What did you call me?" she said with an angrily voice.

"Actually, I must call you 'shallow little bitch' but this is more polite. Now leave me alone or I'll rip you to your pieces! You have no idea what you are dealing with!" I said coldly. Everyone was listening to us now. I saw Danny. He was looking at me with shock in his eyes. He was just standing there. Actually, everyone was in shock. And Paulina looked very scared. I didn't understand why they were in shock or why they were scared. For some reason it made me more angry. Then Danny came between us.

"Sam, calm down a little." He said with a nervous voice.

"It's none of your business Fenton. Now get out of my way." Who the heck did he think he was? How dare he stood in my way? I couldn't control myself anymore. My soul was burning with rage. I felt the power, **my **power in my veins, I realized the time had come.

"Sam, It makes no sense, something is wrong with-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU İDİOT!!!" I shouted. I let go of my energy. All lights in the corridor exploded and everyone screamed while they fell to the ground. Danny yelled and hit the wall. Everyone was terrified now, and Danny was looking very frightened. I couldn't believe what I had done, actually, I could. And I liked it. I really really liked it. I mean, they were scared of me. I could feel what they had felt: terror. I felt the real power, I felt like I finally had control.

I turned and got out from the school.

I didn't stop running until I got into the park. I sat down on a bench and thought about what I had done. I realized that everything around me, like the rocks on the grass were floating in the air. "I need to concentrate." I thought. I thought "Land on the ground. Land on the ground. Land on-". I realized they were slowly landing.

I smiled at myself , I could do anything… Anything I could imagine. I went home after a little "practice"

*******************************************************************************

When I got home, my mom was waiting for me.

"Samantha, we need to talk about what you did at school today." She said with the authority at her voice.

"How did you-"

"It's not about how I found out about this, it's about what you did at school." She put her fists to her waist and waited for my answer.

"I need to be alone mother." I said. I said it with my softest voice. But I think it wasn't enough.

"We are going to have a little chat NOW!" she shouted.

"I said NO!" I yelled and suddenly, the vase on the table broke. While my (shocked) mom was looking at the vase, I quickly went to my room, closed the door and locked it. I sat to my bed, and cried. I don't know why, but I did. And I realized someone, someone at the window, watching me…

To Be Continued

*******************************************************************************

AN: Well folks I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be darker (evil smiles). And yes, Sam had these powers for all the time. She was born with them.


	2. Harmed Soul

AN: Well, welcome to the new chapter dudes! I want to add an important note: this story starts after Phantom Planet. Now you will ask "How did Danny dump Sam?". Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. And, I wrote this chapter from the beginning of the story with Danny POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Phoenix Forge and the other bla bla bla…

The Endless Destruction

Chapter 2: Harmed Soul

I woke up with my mom's voice.

"Danny! Time for breakfast!"

I got up and yawned. Why did school have to start so early? I went to the kitchen and started to eat my cereal. Jazz was reading a book. She gave me a cold look then she continued reading. She had been acting cold to me for a month.

_Flashback_

_One Month Ago_

_Danny was walking in the park, Valerie was walking right behind him. _

"_Valerie, understand that, we can't be together! I love Sam, and you know that!"_

"_I don't care Danny! She is a freak, and I'm not going to lose you to a freak!"_

"_Stop calling her a freak!"_

"_What are you going to do if I don't?"_

"_I-" he stopped, because Valerie caught him and held his hand._

"_Be with me." She said, "I know you still love me. Forget her, and we can be together." Their eyes were locked to each other. "This doesn't sound like Valerie… Valerie wouldn't say something like that…" Danny thought._

"_Val… I-"_

"_Shh.." she kissed him. Her lips were soft, but not like Sam's. He let her kiss him. They stopped when they heard __**her**__ voice._

"_Danny, what are you-" Sam had stopped when she saw them kissing. _

"_Sam I-" What was that in his eyes? Regret? Sam turned and started running. She turned the corner._

"_SAM!" Danny yelled, but when he turned the corner, she was already gone. He heard the footsteps. When he turned back, he saw Valerie right behind him._

"_Leave me alone Valerie." He said coldly._

"_Danny-"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled with pain. He went ghost, and flew to his house." He saw Jazz at the door._

"_Sam called me Danny. How could you do this to her? She was crying with pain over the phone. And I have never seen her cry before." She said. She looked at him with disgust._

"_It's not my-"_

"_Oh Danny don't say 'It's not my fault, because It IS your fault."_

"_Leave me alone Jazz."_

"_With whom, your new little girlfriend? HEY COME BACK!" she yelled because Danny went intangible and flew through the ceiling. He went to his room and turned to his human form. He locked the door and tried to call Sam, but she wasn't answering her phone._

"_What have I done?"_

_End of flashback_

I went to Tucker's. When I arrived, he was waiting with his girlfriend, Diana. We walked to school in silence. Valerie was waiting for me in the school yard.

"Hey, you look terrible! What happened?" she said while she hugged me .

"Nothing… I couldn't sleep that's all."

"Ghost fights?"

"Yeah." I said. I was glad because I couldn't think of a lie. The truth was, I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about Sam .Just like the time when I was under the influence of Ember's love spell. But this time I knew it wasn't a love spell or something else.

"You could call me you know? We can fight together." She smiled at me.

"I know. I didn't want to wake you up."

"You're cute." She kissed me. The bell rang and we went to class.

*********************************************************************************

I looked for Sam in the classroom but she wasn't there. "Where is she?" I thought. She was never late for school. I sat at my desk next to Valerie. She was telling me something but I wasn't listening to her. I was secretly watching the door. Then I saw Sam at the door, she had seen that I was looking at her, so I turned back to Valerie again.

"Are you listening to me?" she said angrily.

"Wha- Yeah, of course I'm listening to you." I said. I grinned at her.

"Well, if you were listening to me, why were you staring at Manson girl?" she said coldly.

"I wasn't! I was listening to you Val! I swear!"

"Well, I don't believe you." She turned to Diana and they started to talk. I sighed and waited for the lesson to end.

********************************************************************************

When Tucker called for me, I was on my way to class.

"Dude, you must come, Sam freaked out!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the crowd.

"Tuck, what are you talking-" I saw Sam…

And I stopped… Because her eyes…

Her eyes were glowing red. As if they were burning…

Burning with rage…

"…or I'll rip you to your pieces! You have no idea what you are dealing with!" It was the coldest voice I had ever heard. And I realized that she was really going to rip her to her pieces. Was she overshadowed by a ghost? No. My ghost sense would warn me. So there were no ghosts.

But…Sam couldn't do something like that. Or, could she?

"I have to do something" I thought. I got between them and tried to convince Sam.

"Sam, calm down a little." Damn it! I sounded very nervous and frightened.

She looked at me with a sinister smile. Then I heard her voice.

In my head…"It's none of your business Fenton. Now get out of my way." She was… She was in my head! I think she did this involuntarily. The last sentence was like an order, I tried to fight against it, but she was really strong. I yelled at her.

"Sam, it makes no sense, something is wrong with-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU İDİOT!!!" She shouted. I yelled with pain and daze because of Sam's scream in my head and the big energy which had thrown me against the wall. For a moment, I couldn't think about anything. I saw Sam who was leaving school, then everything went dark.

**********************************************************************************

"Danny! Danny! Wake up!" I heard Val's voice. When I opened my eyes, I saw her worried face. I growled and she helped me to get up. The whole school was in a mess. Everyone was freaked out because of Sam's…

Wait! SAM! Where was she?

"Wha- What happened? Where is Sam?" I asked. I was feeling very dizzy.

"Wow take it easy big guy, you need a rest. I don't know how Sam did all these, but I'll bet Paulina will never make Sam angry again." said Tucker with a scared voice.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is gone. I don't know where she went. You have been out for half an hour and we've been trying to wake you up." Tucker answered.

"Speaking of Sam, how could she do all that? Is she a ghost?" Val asked .

"No, she isn't a ghost. If she was, my ghost sense would warn me." I said with a tired voice. We left school and went to my house.

"I must go to Sam's. Something is really wrong with her." I said.

"No! You can't! Danny, look at yourself! You are hurt and tired, if she went berserk again, how would you stop her? Please, stay with me." Valerie said with shock. She grabbed me from my shoulders and looked at me. "She didn't sound like herself, just like… Just like that day..." I thought. Something was happening to us, we were slowly becoming different people… Sometimes I couldn't feel like myself. I realized it at that moment. I pushed Val's hands away from my shoulders.

"No. I'm going to Sam's. Valerie, just look at us. You're… You're different. The Valerie I used to know was never that stupid, the puppy looks or the words at the park that day… You're not the same person I used to know." I said seriously. Valerie looked at me with angry eyes.

"So you're saying that you want to break up." She said. Tucker was looking at us with sad eyes.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." I said. I went ghost and went up in the air. Something hit me behind. I yelled and fell down on the ground. I heard Tucker yelling "Valerie, what the hell are you doing?!"

Then I saw Valerie who had an ecto gun in her hand. She looked at me with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry Danny, but I can't let you to talk to Sam. No matter what!" She aimed at my chest but Tucker hit her and she fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry Val." He said. He helped me to get up.

"What the hell was that?" Tuck asked with a shocked voice.

"I don't know. She must have been controlled by someone. But-"

"But not by a ghost." Tucker finished.

"Yeah…I have to go to Sam. I think all these things are connected with her somehow… Something is going very very wrong Tuck." I said while I went up in the air.

"And I thought our 'full of action' days were over." He grinned at me. I laughed.

"Could you take care of Valerie? I think we should keep her under control." I said to Tucker and then I flew to Sam's house.

*******************************************************************************

I thought about the things that happened while flying to Sam's. Who wanted to control Valerie, and why? And why didn't they want me to talk to Sam? Was she the key of all those things? And her powers… I wonder when and how she got those powers. Maybe…

Maybe she was the one who controlled Valerie…

If she was, than why hadn't she controlled her at the park a month ago? No… Sam was not the one who controlled Valerie. It had to be someone else…

Anyway, I had to talk to Sam. I flew to her window, and looked inside. She was crying. "Should I get in?" I thought. Suddenly, her eyes looked through the window. "Oh man! She heard what I thought…" I felt like somebody had grabbed me from my chest, opened the window and pulled me into the room…

To be continued…

AN: Well dudes, we came to the end of the chapter… The next chapter will be about the little chat between Sam and Danny… Anyway, review if you wish, I'll be happy…


	3. Covered Mysteries

AN: Sorry dudes! I was sick like a dog so I couldn't update. Here is chapter three (It's Sam POV. Well except the final part of the chapter…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and the Phoenix forge…

The Endless Destruction

Chapter 3: Covered Mysteries

My mom was still yelling at me from downstairs but I closed my ears. I sat on my bed. I was feeling like I had just got out from a fight. Actually I had got out from a fight. With my mom… About what I had done at school. It made me feel better but bad too. "Nothing was wrong… You did the right thing… You chose power… You chose to be free and nothing is wrong about this…" A little sinister voice in me said. Had I really chosen to be free? Or had I chosen to surrender?

Tears came from my eyes. I started to cry. I don't know why, but I did… But suddenly I realized someone, watching me…

I could feel this person. And I heard something. "Should I get in?" It was a male voice…It was Danny's voice! I quickly got up from my bed and raised my hand. I concentrated on Danny… His skin… And I closed my fist. "I got him!" I thought. I raised my other hand and the window opened with my command. I pulled him into my room. He was trying to escape from my power but I was too strong. He wasn't even able to go intangible. But I felt that something was different about him… Something had changed…

I opened my fist and he fell on the ground. I closed my other fist and the window closed. I looked at him. His regular ghost mode, black- white hazmat suit with DP emblem on it. His hair was pure white and his eyes were glowing green.

"What do you think you're doing at my window?" I said. I crossed my arms and looked at him. I could kill him for this right now. He was probably going to lecture me about what I had done.

"Sam, I just came to talk. I realized something very important." He said. He got up and looked at me.

"What did you realize? That you are the most clueless person in the world? Well we've all known that for a long time Danny." I said with a sinister grin.

"Sam, please, listen to me. Somebody was controlling us… Me, Valerie, Tucker… Everyone! Maybe except Jazz… Valerie and I had a fight and Valerie got out of control. She attacked me with an ecto-gun. She said she won't let me talk to you. She hasn't been herself since…" He nodded "Since the things that happened at the park…" he looked at me again. "And since the fight with Valerie… I feel like myself Sam. Like I woke up from a dream…" he finished.

I was confused and doubtful about it. " And what makes you think I'll believe you?" I asked.

He came closer to me."Read my mind." He said seriously.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, I only read peoples thoughts, not their whole minds. I mean something can happen to you." I said coldly. I came closer to him. I put my hands near his head. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

And I saw his memories… They were like small gates all over me… I saw the fight between him and Valerie. They broke up after Danny woke up and realized he was being controlled. I saw his talk with Tucker about these events and… Me… He was thinking that all these events had a connection with me. And he was…

He was still in love with me…I opened my eyes and looked at him. A horrible headache had started in my head. I nearly fell on the ground but Danny catched me.

"Sam!" he yelled. He had catched me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." I said. "You were telling the truth. That's all that matters." I said. He helped me get up.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry… I was really a jerk there… Damn it! I was a jerk all the time and you got hurt because of it!" he said angrily.

"It isn't your fault. You weren't yourself. It was not you. Somebody was controlling you." I said softly. I looked at his hypnotic green eyes. He was gonna say something but our eyes were locked. I didn't understand how it happened but in a few seconds our lips were locked to each other.

I don't know how long we kissed, five minutes, one hour or one day… But it felt so good. I was happy, no matter what. I was happy to get my old Danny back again. We got apart when we heard my mom's voice coming outside of my room. I looked at his eyes again. He was turning red and I think I was too.

"We have to find this person who controlled us." He said.

"Did he just control you or all the Amity Park?" I asked him.

"I don't know. But we have to find him no matter what." He said. He walked to the window. I raised my hand and the window opened. He looked at me with a grin.

"I can help you find him with my powers. We know he is not a ghost. He can be human or something else. So we have start searching as soon as we can. We have to find out why he did that and why he tried to trigger my anger." I said seriously.

Then I smiled at him."I'm glad you came back to me." I said.

"Me too Sam, me too." He said softly. He put his hand on my cheek and then he flew away to his house. I watched him fly to his house and smiled at myself. The headache in my head grew stronger. I rubbed my eyes and went to bed. It was a long day and tomorrow… Will be a new beginning… The darkness took me after I had these thoughts…

_AN UNKNOWN PLACE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION _

"_IT DİDN'T WORK! MASTER, MY CONTROL POWER ON THE GHOST BOY! BROKE!" a man with a black cloak said while he was walking into a dark room. There were a few torches at the walls and everywhere was nearly dark. There was a throne, a black and nearly endless throne. Someone was sitting on it. His face couldn't be seen. The man kneeled down in front of the throne._

" _What are we going to do Master? Couldn't you control her? She wasn't that powerful to disobey you. I can't reach your power and the Ghost Boy broke my control on him. What are we going to do?" the man said with a nervous voice. _

" _Emotions are the keys to controlling people. The Ghost Boy and the Phoenix are powerful. We couldn't control them because of this. But there is another way to control her. For now we won't do anything. We will just wait and see." A dark and sinister voice said._

"_And how are we going to do that master?" the man asked. _

"_Phoenix __**has **__to destroy this world, and all the worlds in this cosmos. Because she has no choice .Because it's her destiny. We won't control her, her hunger will control her. She will kill everyone she loves and feed with their energy. _

_Because she is The End."_

To Be Continued

AN: Phew! I nearly couldn't write because of coughing. And sorry for the chapter, it might be a little boring because of Sam and Danny's fluffy moments… Well, you know them, lovebirds… Anyway, in the next chapter you'll meet Sam's transformation, Phoenix!


	4. Ashes to Ashes,Fire to Fire

AN: Hello dudes! Sorry for the late update (again). I hate that damn English teacher and that damn book she gave…Anyway, here is the new chapter!( Sam POV again) Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Phoenix Forge .I only own the scenario…

The Endless Destruction

Chapter 4: Ashes to Ashes, Fire to Fire

I woke up with a horrible headache in the middle of the night. I got up and stood in front of the mirror. The moon was shining beautifully. My headache was worse than ever.

Then suddenly, I felt warm, really warm…

I was burning with a black fire. .. But I wasn't feeling any pain… And my headache was growing stronger. Everything went black while I fell on the ground…

The wind was blowing around my body… I opened my eyes and saw the dark sky with the stars… I looked down…

I was in the air! But how the hell had I come here?

I nearly fell down because of shock but I recovered and looked at myself. "Whoa…" I yelled with shock.

I was wearing a black hazmat suit with red gloves and short boots. I also had a chain belt with skulls and an emblem on my chest, I think it was a phoenix. "Weird… I was feeling like I had changed into this a long time ago…Am I a ghost?" I thought.

No… I wasn't… How did I know that? I don't know…

But I had to find a way to change back, as soon as possible. I headed back to Amity Park. I looked at my reflection through a window. My hair was like black fire and it was much longer now. And I had a mask on which was covering my face.

Suddenly I saw an energy ball coming towards me. I quickly dodged it. I looked in the way it came from, and I saw a man with a black cloak. I couldn't see his face.

"Finally, I found you Phoenix…" he said with a sinister voice. He threw another energy ball at me but I dodged it again.

"What do you want?" I asked him. " Phoenix? This hadn't surprised me… And he was so familiar. Something is wrong about him…" I thought.

"It's not about what I want Phoenix. It's about what my master wants. And he wants you. He wants to help you. You just changed into that form didn't you? My master wants to teach you how to control your powers…" he said. He was floating right in front of me.

"I don't trust you!" I said. My hands were glowing red.

"Well, I have no choice then… I'm going to bring you to him. No matter what! " He yelled and five energy balls appeared around him. I dodged two of them but the rest of them hit me. I yelled in pain. He threw another big ball of energy at me. I was hit. The ball had scattered me. I was feeling a pain in my stomach. It was bleeding a little.

Now I was really angry.

My hands were glowing dark red now. I realized that I had an aura of black flames. I send him a fire beam. He tried to dodge it but it hit him. He yelled in pain. I raised my hand right towards him, and thought about his heart. It was beating very fast. I smiled and started to close my fist slowly.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he yelled. I smiled at him.

"I'm making sure that you won't bother me, ever again." I said softly. He was yelling in pain but it was like music for me… I felt like my aura grew bigger. I heard voices, his thoughts in my head. He was dying… He was trying to escape…

Suddenly, an energy beam hit me. The voices in my head stopped and my concentration broke. I turned angrily and saw him.

Danny.

I was just about to say "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" but I stopped myself. My anger had disappeared. I looked at the guy with the black cloak but he was falling. Danny quickly flew towards him and catched him. There was blood coming from his nose and ears.

I was…I was nearly killing him…

My aura disappeared. I realized what I had done.

I had lost my control.

Danny flew towards me , there were energy balls in his hands. "Who are you, the new ghost who will burn down the entire world?" he said. He threw the energy balls at me but I dodged them.

"I don't want to hurt you. Really. " I said. I flew back.

"Well? What about that guy? You were nearly killing him." He said seriously.

"If you really want to know, he started it." I said nervously.

"But that doesn't mean you **have **to kill him." He said.

"I didn't want to- He is gone!!" I yelled.

We looked at the black cloaked guy who was lying on the ground. But he wasn't there. With the damage I had done to him, he couldn't have even moved… But he was gone, like he had disappeared into the air.

"Damn!" I said angrily. If he was trying to take me to his master, that meant that they were the ones who controlled us. But while I was in his head, Danny had come and he had broken my concentration. I was really angry. But I controlled myself this time. "I won't hurt Danny. No…" I thought.

"Why did you want to kill him?" He asked.

"I **didn't **want to kill him! He was the one who attacked me!" I said. I crossed my arms.

"Okay okay… But who are you? I didn't see you at the Ghost Zone before. But I feel like I saw you somewhere." He said confused.

"Well, I can say that this is the first time I saw you. You couldn't see me there because I'm not a ghost." I said nervously. Should I tell him who I am? No… I shouldn't. "Until I learn how to control my anger…" I thought.

"Really? Then-" but I flew away. "Hey! Where are you going?" he yelled. But I could hardly hear him.

I flew home. My window was still open. I went in and closed the window. "I have to find a way to change back…" I thought. "Change back…" Miraculously, I felt the black flames around my body. And when I looked at the mirror, I had changed back. I checked my stomach. The bleeding had stopped but there was a deep cut. I went to my bathroom and cleaned the cut. I put a bandage on it and went to bed.

But I couldn't sleep. Because when I closed my eyes, I was seeing myself, ripping him apart. My eyes were glowing red and there was a sinister smile on my lips. My aura of flames was huge and it was the shape of a phoenix. My hair was burning. I was hearing his screams over and over. And I realized I was ripping apart Danny now… I opened my eyes.

"No… I won't hurt him. Never!" I thought.

I looked at the time. It was nearly 4.00 am. I sighed and tried to sleep… And I saw flames in my dreams…

AN: Well, I really enjoy making Sam evil. (evil laugh) If you're wondering who the master of the black cloaked guy is, you're gonna have to wait a little. Review if you wish (or don't wish, Desiree can hear it :P I know, it was a terrible joke…), but it will make me happy…


	5. That’s What a Hero Does

AN: Hello dudes! Here is the new chapter!(Danny POV except the first part)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and the Phoenix Forge.

The Endless Destruction

Chapter 5: That's What a Hero Does

_AN UNKNOWN PLACE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION _

_The man with the black cloak fell on the ground. He was yelling in pain._

"_Master, please, give me another chan- ARGGH!!" he yelled again. The ground was covered with blood. A voice came from the man who was sitting on the dark throne._

"_You had your chance Alastair. Why did you do such a stupid thing?" He said as he raised his hand._

"_I was trying to earn your respect again. I didn't know that she had become that powerful! Please! Gimme me a last chance!" he begged._

"_I already gave you a last chance You should respect your __**King**__." The dark shape said with a blood freezing voice._

"_Don't kill me Master! Please! I'm begging you plea-" he started to cough and spitted out a lot of blood. He tried to get up but he fell. He tried to get up for a last time, but he fell on the ground and didn't move again. The dark shape watched it with glowing red eyes. _

"_We can't risk our position! She might have read his mind already. She might know who I am now. We can't risk that. Diana!" the dark shape on the throne pointed at one of the doors. A small black shape came out from there. It was a fifteen year old girl. She kneed down in front of the throne._

"_I'm giving you another mission. You must bring the Phoenix to me now. You know who she is. But if you fail, then you will end like your brother." The dark shape said coldly._

"_I won't fail master. I am not like my brother. He was a fool. He deserved to die. I'll bring her to you." _

_*********************************************************************************_

Amity Park(Danny POV)

I was thinking about that new girl in Amity Park, the Phoenix… She wasn't a ghost, and I hadn't seen her before, but she was so familiar. I thought about her on my way to Sam's. She was waiting for me.

"Hey! What are you thinking so deeply?" she asked me.

"I woke up when my ghost sense showed up last night. It was the ghost box... Again…"

She started to laugh. I smiled and waited. "Go on." she said.

"And I saw… A girl,she named herself Phoenix… She was fighting with a black cloaked guy." I said. I put my arm on her shoulders and we slowly walked to the school.

"Really?" she said. She sounded a little nervous.

"Yeah… She nearly killed him. But I stopped her just in time. We talked a little. She said that it was the first time she had ever seen me but… I feel like I know her…" I said pensively.

"Did you recognize her?" she asked.

"Nope. She was wearing a mask, but I can't help this feeling. And she said she was not a ghost. And I know that because my ghost sense didn't warn me about her. But I don't know what… Is she… I mean, what was she, an alien or something?" she was about to say something, but Tucker and Valerie came.

"Valerie are you okay?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm fine Danny. Actually, I really can't remember anything. The last month is so blurry. But Tucker told me everything. Danny, Sam… I'm so sorry…" she said nervously.

"It was not your fault Valerie. You were under control by… Someone…" Sam said softly. She turned to Tucker who was looking very angry.

"Who is gone?" she asked him. Tucker looked at her confused for a while, but he answered.

"Diana! She is gone! It's like she disappeared into the air! I had finally found myself a girl and she was a trick!" he shouted angrily. "Who the hack wanted to make you angry anyway?" he asked to her.

"I don't know, really. But someone wanted me to get out of control, but I didn't right? That's all that matters." She said seriously.

"Sam?" I asked.

"What?"

"What are you gonna do about that day you nearly blew up the whole school? Because…" I asked her.

"Oh, don't worry about that." She said mysteriously.

She was right. When we went to school, nobody was looking at her strangely.

"What did you do?" I asked her confused.

"Well, I erased their memories. They don't remember anything about that day." She said.

"You erased the memories of the WHOLE SCHOOL?" Tucker asked with shock. She just looked at him. Tucker's eyes widened.

"Sam, please don't do that. It creeps me out." He said.

"I hate her when she does that. She went into your mind didn't she?" I asked him. _"You want to say that again Fenton?" _ she asked mentally.

"Sam!" I said with a fake anger.

"All right, all right!" she laughed. I put my hand on her cheek and we kissed.

"Well, are you two lovebirds done, because we're gonna be late for school." Tucker said angrily.

**********************************************************************************

After the fourth lesson, me, Sam, Tucker and Valerie walked to the cafeteria. Suddenly, Sam stopped. She was rubbing her forehead.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked her. I held her shoulders.

"It's just a headache. I'll get some painkillers from my locker." She said. She poised her head and smiled at me.

"I can come with you if you want." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"It's **just **a headache Danny. Nothing to worry about. Really." She said as she walked away. But I was really worried about her. Because I was feeling that something had changed about her, and it was going truly wrong. I was going to go after her but Tucker held my arm.

"Let her go Danny. I'm sure she will be just fine." He said. "And besides, I'm starving. We have to go to the cafeteria or we're gonna miss the lunch." He started to walk to the cafeteria. Valerie and I went after him.

**********************************************************************************

But Sam didn't come to lunch. I was very worried. She wasn't at the class too.

"She must be in the restroom Danny. Don't worry too much." Valerie said. Tucker nodded.

"Yeah dude why are you worrying so much?" he asked.

"I don't know why or what, but something has changed about her." I said. I rubbed my neck.

"We all know that dude, she just had her powers you know?" Tucker said. Why couldn't they understand what I meant?

" No, something really **changed **about her. I mean-" But I stopped because the wall collapsed in front of us.

"I'm goin' ghost!" I yelled. Two silver rings appeared and changed me into the Phantom. A dark shape appeared at the ruins of the wall.

"Oh man, another black cloaked guy? You didn't seem like- " but I stopped with shock. Because I knew that face. "Diana?" I yelled.

"Diana? Diana! Where were-" Tucker ran to her and stopped when he saw her.

"I only came here to get the Phoenix to my master. Now, where is she?" Diana looked around.

" Phoenix? What the hell are you talking about? And who is your master?" I asked her. But she threw me an energy ball. I dodged it but she kicked my stomach. I hit the floor. I quickly got up. She was coming towards me.

"She is not here. But she will come." She grinned at me.

"How do you know she will come?" I said. I threw her an energy ball. It hit her, but she recovered quickly. A black sword appeared in her hand. She raised the sword and a black energy hit me. I yelled and fell again.

"Well, I have you. She will come when she sees you're in danger." She said. She raised the sword with her both hands, ready to strike me.

"But how can she even know me?" I asked her, trying to find a way to get up.

"You really don't know, do you? She –"she couldn't finish her sentence because a fire beam hit her from behind. She yelled and hit the board.

Phoenix.

She was covered with black flames which were in the shape of a phoenix. She flew to Diana and raised her hand. She started to float in the air.

"Your business is with me. Stay away from here. And stay away from those people." She said with a sinister voice. She threw her to the street. I tried to go there but I was attached to something. I couldn't go further from there. It was like an invisible barrier. I could only watch what was happening.

How could Phoenix know that I was in danger? And how could Phoenix know where I was?

What if…

No… It was a silly thought. But I had to talk about this with… Sam… When I find her.

I saw Diana get up. She looked at the Phoenix and threw an energy blade at her.

But Phoenix… She absorbed it. The energy of the sword went up to her arms and it disappeared. Diana's eyes widened. Phoenix grinned at her.

"That was really good, thank you." She said as she raised her hands. Her phoenix aura grew, and It's claws caught Diana.

"No! I'm not going to end like my brother!" she yelled and got out from the claws. She flew back and she said:

"You're more powerful than I think. But I promise you, I'm gonna beat you. I'm gonna beat you with the most painful ways…And I'm gonna take you to my master... But for now, farewell Phoenix!" She disappeared in a black mist.

"NO!" Phoenix yelled with anger. And I felt that barrier was gone. Phoenix got up to the sky and flew away but I followed her this time. She was really fast, but I could catch her. I yelled at her.

She stopped. And she looked at me.

**********************************************************************************

"Why did you follow me?" She asked.

"Because you know who I am."

"No. I told you, that was the first time I saw you." She said nervously.

"Who are you?" I said. I got closer to her.

" I… I can't tell you. Not yet." She said. She flew away.

" How did you know that I was at the school?" I asked.

" I… I sensed her. I didn't know you were there." She said. I really wanted to pull that mask off her face.

" Why are these guys after you, and what did Diana mean?"

" I don't know okay? Stop asking questions like that!" She said angrily. Her eyes started to glow. I flew back carefully because she was different when she got angry. But she controlled it. She smiled tiredly.

" Don't come any closer to me… Danny Phantom… Please. Because I can hurt people and I can't control it. I'm not like you. You're a hero and you're protecting people. That's what a hero does. But I'm… I'm not a hero." She said. She flew back.

"And It's not about you. It's about me. And I want to make sure that no one gets hurt from it. Those guys are more dangerous than you can ever imagine. I don't want you to get hurt. Because they are going to kill everyone who gets in their way." She continued seriously.

"But-"

"No…I have my ways… And you have yours… Stay away from mine." She said.

She turned and she flew away.

_To Be Continued _

**********************************************************************************

AN: Well, Danny is really clueless. Anyway, in the next chapter, Sam will meet her unstoppable requirement, The Hunger.


	6. The Hunger

AN: Well, here is the new chapter. Sorry for the late update dudes. My teachers went crazy. All of them are making quizzes and I have to study all the time. Anyway, enjoy!(Sam POV)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, Phoenix Forge etc…

The Endless Destruction

Chapter 6: The Hunger

_Fifteen Minutes Ago_

_That headache was making me crazy. It wasn't that strong in the morning but now, it was like somebody was playing drums in my head. I rubbed my forehead and I stopped. Danny turned to me. I could feel his worry. _

"_Sam, are you okay?" he asked. He held my shoulders._

"_It's just a headache. I'll get some painkillers from my locker." I said. I tried to smile and I could. But he was still holding my shoulders._

"_I can come with you if you want." He said. Why was he so worried about me? _

"_It's __**just **__a headache Danny. Nothing to worry about. Really" I turned and walked along the corridor._

**********************************************************************************

I went to my locker but my hands started to shake. "What the hell?!" I thought but I couldn't think anything because of the headache. I heard all the thoughts nearby. I couldn't stop it. I tried to yell but I couldn't . All those thoughts… Their voices were growing stronger…

I ran to the girl's bathroom. Nobody was there. I closed the door and looked in the mirror. My skin was pale and my eyes' colors had changed a little. "No…" I said quietly. "Not now…"

But I couldn't take it anymore. I let my power out.

The black fire went around me and changed me into my Phoenix form. I took out my mask. My eyes were red but they were not glowing. My headache wasn't gone yet. "What do I have to do for this damn headache?" I thought angrily. I put on my mask again and went outside through the window.

**********************************************************************************

I flew through the park. I crossed it and landed on a tall building nearby. I sat to the corner of it. I held my head and I watched the people walking along the street. My headache was still there in my head. I could hear the peoples thoughts but now I could control it's sound. But I read some of them. Most of them were usual things. Nothing special. The others were stronger and they had the essence of the strong emotions, love, fear, hate… All these voices…

I don't know how long I had sat there. Danny must have been worried about me. "I need to go back to school." I thought. I got up and flew back.

**********************************************************************************

I was nearly at the school when I felt something… Strange. Something was not right at the school. Something was happening to Danny or Tucker.

Or both.

I needed to go faster.

But something hit me from behind.

I saw two small dragon-like creatures coming towards me. They had blue scaled skin with wings. Their eyes were glowing yellow. One of them roared and sent me another fireball.

I dodged it and raised my hand towards it. My telekinetic energy hit it to the ground. The other one attacked me with it's claws. I made a telekinetic barrier and sent it a fireball. It hit the ground like the other.

I landed near them and tried to read their minds but… They had none. There was nothing to read. They were just meat puppets, filled with life energy. I was going to fly away.

But I stopped.

I turned back at them.

I didn't know why, but only two words were rebounding in my head:

"_Life energy."_

It was like somebody was controlling my body. I crouched down near them and put my hand on one of their heads. I closed my eyes and concentrated on these two words. The creature's body started to shine and a light went towards my hand.

Suddenly, my headache stopped.

And I felt like I was reborn. It was the most wonderful feeling that I've ever felt.

I did the same thing to the other one. I sucked up all of it's life energy. I was reminding myself that they were just meat puppets, with no mind and no soul.

They turned into dust after I drained their life energy.

I got up. "Who could have send them?" I thought. But I knew who have sent them. It was the black cloaked guy for sure.

The school!

I had to go back.

I flew as fast as I could.

**********************************************************************************

The school was a mess. The wall had collapsed. I saw two shapes. One of them was lying on the ground and one of them with a black cloak was ready to strike with a sword.

It was Danny! I had to help him, but I stopped when I saw the second one with the sword.

It was Diana! That bitch was one of them!

Now I was angry.

I felt the black fire shape around me. I threw her a black fireball. She yelled as she hit the board. I flew towards her. I raised my hand and she started to float in the air.

"Your business is with me. Stay away from here. And stay away from these people." I said venomously. She was looking at me with fear but she was trying to hide it.

From me…

Ha! She could hide nothing!

I threw her into the street. I felt Danny. He was going to try to get here. But I couldn't let him. I made a telekinetic wall.

Diana was getting up. She grinned at me and threw an energy blade at me.

I didn't think it would work , but it did. I caught it and absorbed it's energy. I felt more powerful. My aura grew.

"That was really good, thank you." I said to her. I raised my hands. My aura caught her with it's claws.

I felt her life energy. It was not like the creature's I had absorbed, it was **alive **andit had another thing. The soul…

I needed to…I needed to take it…

But I couldn't. Because she yelled . "No! I'm not going to end like my brother!" as she got away from my aura's claws. **My **claws.

She flew back and grinned.

"You're more powerful than I thought. But I promise you, I'm gonna beat you. I'm gonna beat you with the most painful ways…And I'm gonna take you to my master..." she continued " But for now, farewell Phoenix!" she said and she disappeared into a black mist.

I was really angry because I missed my chance to… feed.

"NO!" I yelled angrily.

Feed? What was I thinking?

"I have to find her…But not now… " I thought. I got up to the sky and flew away, no idea about where I was going…

**********************************************************************************

I heard somebody was yelling at me. It was Danny.

Danny was following me but how? I had made a barrier for Danny at the school. It must have disappeared when I lost my control again.

I stopped. I turned to him.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked. I didn't plan to be nervous but I think my voice sounded like I was.

"Because you know who I am." He said seriously.

"No. I told you, that was the first time I saw you."

"Who are you?" he said as he got closer to me.

" I… I can't tell you. Not yet." He was really urgent. Couldn't he see how dangerous I was? Specially in this form? I flew away, but it didn't look like he was going to give up yet.

" Why are these guys after you, and what did Diana mean?"

" I don't know okay? Stop asking questions like that!" I said with a voice **unlike **mine. No… Not here, not with him. I was losing my control again. I saw him fly away. Well, it was a good move if he didn't want to get hurt… If I lost my control…

But I calmed myself… Hardly…

However, it was like I had just fought against an army. I hardly smiled at him.

" Don't come any closer to me… Danny Phantom… Please. Because I can hurt people and I can't control it. I'm not like you. You're a hero and you're protecting people. That's what a hero does. But I'm… I'm not a hero."

If there was one thing I was sure, it was that I wasn't a hero. I could hardly control my anger, and now I have to figure out how to control this… Feeling. The hunger.

"And It's not about you. It's about me." I continued "And I want to make sure that no one gets hurt from it. Those guys are more dangerous than you can ever imagine. I don't want you to get hurt. Because they are going to kill everyone who gets in their way."

"But-" I knew how he would finish his sentence.

"No…I have my ways… And you have yours… Stay away from mine." I said. I was hoping that explanation would work. I flew away and headed home.

**********************************************************************************

I opened my window with telekinesis and got in. I wasn't trying to think about that feeling, but part of me was screaming about it.

While I fought with Diana, I had felt it really strong. I was… Going to kill her. But she escaped from my claws and disappeared. She must have been spying on us and she must have taken care of Tucker, Danny and Valerie.

That black cloaked guy… He was her brother. They both wanted take me to their master, but what the hell did he or it, want from me? My powers? Did this hunger have a connection to him?

I turned back to my human self , thinking about how I could tell Danny about my powers.

Danny!

I needed to tell him why I wasn't at school. He was probably really worried about "Sam".

**********************************************************************************

**The_Dark_One signed on.**

Ghost_238: Sam, where have you been?

The_Dark_One: Yeah, hi to you too Danny.

Ghost_238: Sam, I was really worried about you.

The_Dark_One: I'm sorry. It's just that this headache is going to make me crazy. I was going to get painkillers from my locker and I saw my mom coming towards me.

Ghost_238: What was she doing at the school anyway?

The_Dark_One: She said that she was going to talk to Lancer, but I don't know what she was going to talk about. Anyway, when she saw the painkillers in my hands, she went to the nurse's office, she came back in a few minutes, and then she took me home.

Ghost_238: All of this because of a headache?

The_Dark_One: You don't know how bad it is. I spent all my day at the doctor's.

Ghost _238: Are you okay now?

The_Dark_One: Yeah, I'm better now. Well, what did you do in the rest of the day without me?

Ghost_238: You won't believe it. I was attacked by Diana and saved by the Phoenix.

The_Dark_One: What?

Ghost_238: Yeah, Diana was one of the "Happy Black Cloak Club". Phoenix came while Diana was about to strike me.

The_Dark_One: How could she even know where you were?

Ghost_238: She said she could sense Diana, but I didn't believe her.

The_Dark_One: So, do you have any idea about her identity?

Ghost_238: No, we talked, but she said she was dangerous, and she warned me to stay away. And when she went berserk, she really went berserk. She was going to kill Diana if she hadn't got loose from her claws.

The_Dark_One: But why? Why did she want you to stay away?

Ghost_238: She said those black cloaked guys are dangerous and they'll kill everyone who gets in their way. I still wonder how she could know me so well. I mean, I feel like I know her, but I don't know how. I need to find out who she is.

The_Dark_One: Well, I hope you won't get hurt.

Ghost_238: Hey, maybe you can try to read her mind.

The_Dark_One: I don't think I'm powerful enough to read her mind. I mean, you said that she is really powerful. But I'll try if we face her again. Anyway, I need to go now.

Ghost_238: OK. See you at school Sammy. I love you.

The_Dark_One: Yeah, I love you too.

**The_Dark_One signed off.**

**Ghost_238 signed off.**

**********************************************************************************

I threw myself on my bed. I couldn't believe that Danny was still insisting about his decision. Whatever I do, he was still going to search about the "Phoenix". I should tell him about my powers. But when?

I have always made excuses for myself. The time has not come, I haven't mastered my powers and more. But was the time slipping away from my hands?

I don't know.

But I have decided.

I'll tell him tomorrow.

**********************************************************************************

AN: Well, Sam finally decided to tell. See you for the next chapter and thanks for the reviews dudes!


	7. I Have No Choice Part I

AN: Hello dudes! Here is the new chapter. Sam POV again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and Phoenix Forge.

The Endless Destruction

Chapter 7: I Have No choice Part I

It was a lonely morning. My parents were gone for a business trip and my grandmother went along with them, so I was all alone.

It was a good thing though.

Because I was having lots of arguments with my parents these days, and my powers were triggering them. Now, I could have a little peace.

I could gain control of my powers again. But I wasn't doing that. Everything around me was flying and the house was a mess.

I couldn't imagine my parents finding out about my powers.

I was thinking about my decision. I was going to tell Danny. Because my Phoenix half was a problem. I was turning from Sam to the Phoenix, my eye's color were changing, day by day. They used to be violet but now they were a little red. Soon, I would probably change into the full Phoenix form.

I looked at myself in the mirror again, ignoring the change. Not the physical change, but the psychological change.

I was trying not to think about the voices I had been hearing. The voices in my head…

I opened the front door and went out. Danny and Tucker were coming towards me.

"Hi guys!" I said with a grin.

"Hi Sam. How are you?" Tucker asked.

"I'm fine. My parents went on a business trip last night so I'm alone in the house."

"Seriously Sam, are you really okay?" Danny asked. Oh, here we go again.

"I'm fine Danny. You are worrying too much about me, I'm fine. But I need to-"

"Oh my god! Look at that!" Tucker yelled as he pointed the new-opened techno store. He tried to go there but I made a telekinetic barrier without knowing. He crashed into it and fell down.

"What the-"

"No Tucker, we're gonna be late for school!" I said angrily.

Oh great. Now my powers were totally out of control.

Danny and I helped him get up.

"You didn't need to build a wall you know?" Tucker said nervously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it it's just… I can't control my powers okay?"

"Okay, okay don't worry. Besides, your powers will be very useful when we meet Phoenix again." Tucker said while he took out his PDA.

"We made some research about Phoenix last night." Danny said.

"Did you find something?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, we found a few things." He said.

"Well, we found out that she was created by two gods, Goddess of Life and God of Death. Goddess created the Earth and God created the World of Dead. These worlds are connected with each other so we realized that the World of Dead is the Ghost Zone.

They created the balance together and they created the Phoenix to protect it. But like all of the dark guys, the God went insane and wanted all the balance. But the Goddess didn't let him and she ordered Phoenix to stop him at all costs. Phoenix sealed him, but we don't know where. And she died because of the power of the seal. But she was reborn with a cost. The cost was a deal between God and Goddess but we don't know what that cost was or what the deal between them was." Tucker said.

"Wait, you're saying that she is immortal?" I asked him.

"Yeah, kind of. That's all we could find on her." Tucker finished.

I couldn't believe it. I was created to protect the world, the whole balance. But why couldn't I remember all this?

Why couldn't I remember my past lives?

And how could I tell Danny the truth? It was a God who I was dealing with and I didn't even have control of my powers. Danny might get hurt from it.

Not from God, but me. I hardly controlled the hunger.

"The Dark God wants me…" I muttered.

"What did you say, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Uh, nothing." I said, as I was going back to my thoughts.

I had to find this… Goddess. Maybe she could help me about my powers. Maybe she could show me my past. I had to find her and learn the truth about this deal and the cost.

And I had to tell Danny. Because sooner or later, he would find out.

**********************************************************************************

I couldn't listen to Mr. Lancer, because of the **voice**, again. It was in my head, whispering in the darkness. I was trying to ignore it. But it was sinister, and cold.

The ringing of the bell for lunch break was the sound of heaven. Danny, Tucker and I went pass the corridor and went to the cafeteria. We sat at a table, planning the weekend.

"We can do a movie night, or I don't know, something else?" said Tucker while he took a big bite from his hamburger.

"_You are the dark…" _

"I don't know, Lancer is trying to kill me, he gave me tons of homework." Danny said angrily.

"_Where are you running to?"_

"Well, you should've thought about that while you were staring at Sam." Tucker said with a hint of sarcasm, but I hadn't noticed that.

"_You cannot hide from me… You cannot hide your soul…"_

"Sam?"

"_You will destroy everything you love…"_

"Sam!"

"_You have no choice…"_

"Earth to Sam!! Wake up!!" Tucker yelled in my ear. The voice stopped.

"Huh?" I nodded my head, and looked at them, confused.

"Did you hear what I said?" Tucker asked in worry.

"Um, no?"

"Well, good then." Tucker grinned and turned to his hamburger again.

"What did he say?" I asked Danny.

"He is being Tucker, that's all. He was lecturing me about what I shouldn't do in the classroom." He said as he drunk his cola.

"Which is… Staring at me?" I said, blushed a little. He started to cough and blushed a lot.

"How did you..?" but I couldn't help it and started to laugh. He was really cute. He joined me too. Tucker gave us a strange look and turned to his hamburger after he muttered, "Lovebirds."

"_You will slide into the darkness…"_

I heard it again and my laugh turned into a weak smile. I had to tell him. Now. Time was running out.

"**Danny, I need to tell you something, alone."** I said to him mentally. He nodded and we got up.

"Tucker, we are going to get pain killers from my locker. " I said to him.

"No prob. I'll join you after I finish my lunch." He said, and he blinked at Danny. I rolled my eyes. We went along to the corridor.

"What happened Sam?" he asked me.

"This is really important Danny. Maybe you will be in more danger than you're already in after this moment but I want you to know this. I have no choice."

"What are you talking about?" he said with a confused look. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Danny, I'm the Pho-" I couldn't finish it because suddenly a black mist appeared in front of us.

Diana.

"Well well, what have we here? You finally decided to tell didn't you? Too bad that I broke into that atmosphere." Diana said with a sinister voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny said while he was transforming into the Phantom.

"Didn't you tell him? Breaking news, Phantom! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS THE PHOENIX!" She yelled as she hit us with an energy beam.

_To Be Continued _

**********************************************************************************

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. It should have been longer but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Anyway, could you guess who the God is? And how did Sam lose her memories? Tell me what you think, and thanks for the reviews!


	8. I Have No Choice Part II

AN: Hello guys! You're probably going to kill me because of the veeery late update. I'm sorry about this. A lot has happened and I don't feel like sharing them with someone…

Oh anyway, back to the story…

Disclaimer: I do own NOTHING but _poor_ Diana. Wow… I actually do own something.

The Endless Destruction

Chapter 8: I Have No Choice Part II

SAM POV

"Breaking news, Phantom! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS THE PHOENIX!"

"_Great._

_Just in time."_

I thought, as I hit the wall with a nicely thrown energy ball. Diana looked at me with a bloodthirsty grin. I tried to concentrate, but I couldn't turn into my Phoenix form.

"Come on! Haven't you turned into your true form yet?" She yelled and hit me with an energy blast. I tried to absorb that but it didn't work. I growled in pain when the energy blasts hit me several times.

I was starting to see blurry…

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I heard Danny, yelling furiously, followed by Diana's scream of pain. Danny held her arm and smashed her to the wall. She fell on the ground.

"Sam! Are you okay?" He flew towards me and helped me get up.

"BEHIND YOU!" I screamed and tried to make a shield, but it didn't work. Danny turned back…

But it was too late. His eyes widened as Diana hit him from his chest with an energy blade.

He fell while ectoplasm spilled out from his deep cut.

I…Couldn't hear his pulse…

"DANNY! NO!" I screamed, anger and sadness filling my thoughts…

The image of Danny, collapsing with a blade stuck into his chest…

My visions were clouded with black flames…

"NOO!!!!" I screamed, slightly noticing that the voice was not mine. It was echoed, and the other voices of my anger were mixed up with it. With my scream, my aura grew bigger and the fire around us grew stronger.

It didn't matter anymore.

The flames were everywhere.

And now, I was going to tear her up to pieces for what she had done to my Danny.

* * *

DIANA POV

She was burning with black flames…

With her scream, the flames around us screamed with rage.

I was going to kill her. The darkness was on my side.

But now it was the darkness itself, standing in front of me.

No… It was not darkness…It was death. Death had come to take my life…

I thought I would beat her. My master would be pleased… He would be proud. I would show him that I was different from my brother, that filthy, weak bastard, who failed our master… I would not fail...

But I did…

There was no chance to win… Not even a chance to run away. I think now I understand what my brother felt when he fought against this… Goddess. Her aura was as evil as my master.

I noticed a change in her soul. She was not the one I once fought against. Her eyes were looking through me, looking at my very soul.

She hungered for it…

She slowly walked towards me, holding a sword made by fire and dark energy. Her eyes were glowing pure red with no emotion. She raised her glowing hand and the fire around me grew bigger.

She then disappeared from my sight.

She suddenly appeared behind me, swinging her sword at my head , but I dodged it with mine. She hit me with another blow, but I dodged it again and dashed back. A cold smile appeared on her pale lips, her eyes glowing now crimson, nearly black, as she dashed towards me again. I dodged the blow, but my sword shattered into pieces.

I hit the wall. A painful groan escaped from my lips.

"_I… will not give up. I can't!"_ I tried to get up, but fell again.

I couldn't move. I heard a silent, sinister chuckle, as her fist closed, slowly.

I then felt my heart, burning with those black flames, piercing my heart like thousands of stings.

I screamed.

* * *

SAM POV

_**Do not let her escape. She must pay…**_

Yes… She had to pay, with a painful price. She had to die!

_**Make her death slow, and painful. **_

I slowly walked towards her broken body. My sword disappeared.

_**Imagine her heart… Can you hear her heartbeat?**_

I thought of her heartbeat and closed my fist. An uncontrolled urge to laugh overtook my body, and it got out as a chuckle which was not like my own voice. I chuckled from the pleasure I felt as she screamed with pain.

_**Now, rip it off from her body.**_

Her face went pale as she realized her fate.

"Please, I'm begging you… Spare my life…"she begged with a pained voice. I looked in her eyes, piercing her with emotions. She coughed blood and stared at it in pure horror.

_**You have no choice.**_

"I have… no choice…" I muttered. My hand raised, and another grin spread across my face.

Just then, I felt another mind behind me.

Danny was waking up.

* * *

"Sam…" he whispered slowly. My hand fell. I blinked, and looked around for the first time.

It was like a battlefield. There were ashes on the ground, probably from the burned objects. My fire of uncontrolled anger was still there, but not as strong as it was before.

"DANNY!" I ran over him. He had turned back to his human form. I kneeled down by his side. I lifted his body and made him sit. His eyes were closed and his wound was worse than before.

"_I wonder…" _ I covered his wound with my hand and focused my energy on it. A light red glow appeared at my hand. _"Please work…" _ I prayed, _"Please…"_

The wound slowly started to close.

I helped him get up. When I was done healing him he was just staring at me. Then he looked at the classroom, or what was left of it. There was blood at the corner of the wall, where Diana was lying. She was gone now. Ran away again...

I trembled when I remembered the violent voice inside my head, whispering what I _had _to do.

I remembered myself, the overtaking , corrupting feeling, the power flooding within me when I fought with Diana. It was all wrong…

So wrong to be me… I don't want to lose control! I can't!

Why was I so weak against that voice?

"Why didn't you tell me Sam?" Danny asked me softly, pulling me out from my thoughts. His beautiful, sky blue eyes staring at mine. He was not angry, but a piece of disappointment was there in his eyes. That hurt me a lot.

He was right to be disappointed. I had failed. He didn't deserve to be hurt, but I was failing

"I… was not ready. My powers… They were out of control. My emotions had triggered them. I decided to tell you today, but Diana came and… I lost my control when she stabbed you with the sword of hers. She planned all this, but she never thought it would come to this. It was like a dream. And you woke me up. I thought you were dead… I'm… I'm so sorry, Danny!" I whispered with a trembled voice. I was shaking like a leaf. I remembered I was in my Phoenix form. I slowly turned back to my human form again. I suddenly fell on the ground, feeling dizzy, as the world looked like more of a blurred mass of color.

"Sam!" Danny quickly catched me. The last thing I saw was his blue eyes, then everything went black.

AN: Well, that's it for now. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible. Until then; see you guys around.


End file.
